


The Hero's Ghost

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Supernatural FFXV [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Character of Color, Ghost Sex, Haunting, Ouija, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Rituals, Unfinished Business, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: You never thought you would find yourself in this situation, but here you are. Your house was haunted, but you would never realise it would be that person haunting you…hey what was happening to your shirt?





	The Hero's Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> My usual enabler, Vathekael, has been talking to me about ghosts, and after a conversation I had with insomniacapples on Discord, I decided to write a ghost fic in honour of Friday the 13th of October. Some nice and spooky stuff. Also thanks to thefriendlytonberry, you know why honey. Used a mix of western and eastern culture for the ghost stuff.

It took all the effort you had in your body not to start screaming bloody murder as you saw things had been moved again. Not much. But they had been moved.  _Again_. For months now, you had noticed stuff to move or be completely displaced around the house. You lived alone so it couldn’t have been a roommate. Nor did you have a cat or a different pet. In addition to stuff that had been moved around, you had this feeling of someone watching you. Or even at times feeling something brush against you.

No matter how much and how hard you tried to deny it, it started to become clear that there was just one explanation left. You lived in a haunted home.

It wasn’t surprising, to be honest, that your house had a ghost wandering in it. More than a hundred years ago, there had been a huge battle between Niflheim and Lucis with so many finding their ends in the City. Surely that must have left some tied to the place, unable to move on.

You would think that more people would believe in ghosts, seeing monsters are a real thing in this world. But surprisingly, most did not, or just refused to think about it. Something about being able to sleep better at night.

But you believed - ghost being a common belief in your culture. Sighing to yourself, you shook your head as you tried to figure out what to do next. Moving out wasn’t an option. Rubbing your hands over your face, you decided to try and communicate with the spirits. Try to appease it. In your culture, one would make an altar and offer food, fake money, and essence to the spirit to help them find their way to the next life. However, you needed a picture for that. Needed to know a  _name_ , but you didn’t have that. Not yet at least.

You know of a different way to get in contact in spirits, but you didn’t really like the idea. Having heard more than enough horror stories of it going wrong. But on the other hand, you couldn’t just let the spirit be trapped in your house and annoying the fuck out of you.

Sighing to yourself, you moved to a closet and grabbed a box. It contained an old Ouija board that had been passed down to you from your father’s side of the family. You didn’t know why it had been in your family for ages, nor had you ever had the desire to mess with it, but the stupid ghost left you no choice.

After placing the box on the dining table, you moved back into kitchen and started to cook. There were specific stuff you could offer to the deceased, but you didn’t have most things. So, again, you just had to make do with what you had. Soon, the kitchen smelled of fragrant rice, fresh cut fruit, and tea being prepared. That just had to do. One shouldn’t be too picky when dead.

When everything had been set up - candles lit, food in pretty bowls, and incense burning -, you sat down behind the Ouija board. Waving a incense stick around, you muttered a prayer to your ancestors to keep you safe from demons and evil spirits - hoping the one haunting you wasn’t an evil one - and placed the stick down in a holder.

Cracking your fingers, you took a deep breathe, again having the sensation of someone watching you again. Your fingertips rested lightly on the planchette and made circles with it on the board, still whispering prayers to your ancestors. After seven circles, you rested the planchette in the middle of the board. A bit of sweat trickled down your spine as you exhaled loud and sharply. Something was in the room with you. The sensation of being watched only grew more intense. If you focused hard enough, you could almost  _feel_  someone standing behind you.

Usually, your instincts would scream right now to abort this fool-hearted endeavour, but they were awfully quiet. So you pushed through. “Whoever on the other side of the Veil that is present here, speak to me.” The planchette started to move around slowly but it didn’t stop on any letters. I wasn’t moving it, so  _something_  was.

“What is your name?” The planchette started to move faster, stopping on letters for just a second, but making it clear enough to you were communicating with someone.

_N….Y….X_

“Nyx?” You knew of a Nyx.  _Everyone_  knew of a Nyx. Nyx Ulric, the Heroic Glaive who had given his life to wield the Ring of Lucis to stop the Nifs from taking over Insomnia, to give the people a chance to escape. A chance to see the future, a new Dawn and tomorrow.

You had read about him in books, you had seen pictures of the handsome Galahdian man. You wanted to end the session so you could grab a picture and do some ritual to send him on, but  _someone_  wrapped  _their_  hands around your wrist to prevent you from stopping.

_C…A…N….T….M…O…V….E….O…N_

_U…N…F…I….N…I…S….H….E…D_

_B…U….S….I…N….E…S…..S_

Again you tried to remove your hands, but the pressure on your wrists only became stronger. The planchette moving faster. You could…almost feel someone’s breathing against your cheek.

_U….P…R…E…T…..T…..Y_

_W….I…S….H…_

_T…A….L….K…._

_S….O….L…O…N…G…._

“This conversation is over! BE GONE!” you roared with your heart in your throat, ending the seance as you ripped your hands out of the restrains that had been put on you. Stumbling back, chair knocking down onto the ground as you looked around with huge eyes.

Of all the things you had expected to happen, it was not that some ghost who claimed to be Nyx Ulric tried to  _flirt_ with you. Running to the bathroom, you slammed the door behind you and moved to the sink. You splashed cold water over your face, a burning in your spine as your stress levels had shot up.

As you looked at yourself, you noticed the colour of your skin had turned that weird sickly grey colour, not the usual dark golden tone.  _Shock_. It took a bit for you to get your breathing under control, picking up a towel to dry your face. You expected to be terrified. But…you weren’t.

An odd sliver of heat curled up in your stomach as you just stared at yourself. Nyx Ulric. You went to your office, looking for that folder you had. Trying to ignore that chiding little voice inside of you that scolded you for even having a folder with pictures of Nyx Ulric. Your stupid crush. On a dead person…well…semi-dead? If a ghost existed, was someone really dead….hahaha….

Yeah, you had lost your mind. No way that was actually Nyx Ulric haunting your house. Of all the damn ghosts that could haunt you. Probably it was a different Glaive. Like that Tredd dude.

After grabbing a picture of Nyx of him smiling, you carefully moved back to the dining table and put away the board. Replacing it with the picture of Nyx. You picked up the incense and waved it around the picture again. Sending a prayer for the spirit to move on. It had been more than a hundred years dude, just  _go_  already.

Letting out a little squeal when the flames of the fire shot up in the air, you almost dropped the incense. “Nyx, if that is actually you, then I thank you for your sacrifice, but for real dude…. _fuck off_.”

You could almost swear on your great-aunt Tessie’s grave that you hear a little chuckle behind you. The sensation of fingers brushing your arm…no no no, you had send him off now. He was gone. Off to meet his friends in the Great Beyond. No more ghosties for you. No mooooore ghosties. Shooo shoo. Making a shoo shoo gestured with your hand, you looked around with a glare.

 _“_ Stupid ghostie,“ you muttered as you made your way to the bedroom. Not worried about the candles setting the house on fire as the wood was treated and nothing flammable was nearby the flames. Sure….no the ghost wasn’t there anymore so he couldn’t knock the shit over like some ill-tempered cat

Nevertheless, you felt almost hesitant to change into your sleeping clothes. Usually you slept naked… _ah fuck had he watch you_ …no you were not going down that path. Sighing, you took off your pants and decided to sleep in the oversized shirt you wore.  _Even though there was no more ghostie in your apartment, thank you very much._

Now, you had a date with that lovely bed and pillows of yours. As you laid down, you felt your spine crack and pop. Letting out a little sigh of relief as the burning in your spine disappeared. Nuzzling your face against your pillow. You could sleep better now, knowing you were truly alone in your home.

* * *

…. _you were so not fucking alone in your house_. Your eyes flashed open as you could feel ghost fingers brush up your thigh and towards your sides. Brushing over your hip bone. A  _warm_  sensation pressed against your back, as if someone was cuddling up against you. The ghost hand moved under your shirt and fingers pressed down on your breast. Glancing down, your heart raced like crazy as you saw the outline of a hand, but looking down further where your shirt was bunched up  _there was fucking nothing_.

"Sssh, relax,” a disembodied voice whispered in your ear, hot air tickling your skin. You let out a whimper as any normal person would run out of their bed right now and scream bloody murder. But you didn’t move. Could you even move?

You had to be terrified, that was the right thing to feel right when  _a fucking ghost hand was tweaking your nipple_! But you only felt an odd sense of peace wash through you, a sense of safety.

This…fucking…ghostly bastard fucked up all previous knowledge you had about ghost. This one wasn’t cold as ice, but warm. Like fluffy blankets wrapped around you. It felt like someone just caressed you, like a lover who wanted some midnight naughty stuff. But you had no lover, no one to snuggle with.

“That’s it, relax.” You felt yourself being turned onto your back, your eyes adjusting to the darkness, but you saw nothing, no one. No idea where the voice was coming from, but it sounded familiar to you. Having heard it on practically ancient records of interviews done with the Glaives. Nyx’s voice.

Your eyes almost popped out of your head as the blanket moved down your body, you feeling those ghostly fingers spreading your thighs. “This is a dream, lucid dreaming. Sleep paralysis, this isn’t real,” you murmured to yourself to keep yourself sane.

“Oh really?” a voice whispered in your ear as you felt pressure of something heavy resting on top of you. Your hands shot up but just pushed into the air. No barrier at all. The voice just chuckled again, your shirt being pushed up even more. The cups of your bra were pushed down and something  _wet_  wrapped around your nipple that had been teased previously.

A startled cry cut through the air as you tried to move away, but more ghostly hands started to hold you in place. “Fuck, not there can’t be more than one!” you cried out as your eyes started to notice some kind of distortions in the air,  _almost_  you could see the outline of shoulders. A braid. Yeah, your mind truly was fucking with you right now. Some king of very explicit highly interactive dream.

The incorporeal lips sucked firmly on your nipple as a hand groped your breast, another pair of hands massaged your behind. Another pair taking off your panties. You could see them floating in the air, hear the sharp intake of breath as your legs were spread open wider. “ARE YOU FUCKING SNIFFING MY PANTIES YOU PERFECT!” you snapped as you kicked your legs, but not hitting anything. The voice laughing in your ear again.

“There is only me, little Y/N. No one else. Being a ghost has its limitations…but also its advantage.”  _Arrogant fucking bastard_. He prevented you from screaming at him,  _and waking up the neighbours_ , by pressing his lips against yours. A third pair sucked on your other nipple. The pressure similar to a tongue moved against yours, having pried your lips open. Your senses fought trying to make sense of everything, starting to melt more in his embrace and under his ministrations.

“How?” you managed to groan when the tongue left your mouth to draw wet patterns on your exposed skin, going lower with each pass of his tongue. “I had….send you….away.” Your eyes rolled back when firm fingers pressed against your nether lips. His actions had made you sopping wet, your juices trickling down to your ass crack. He gathered up some of your juices before circling your swollen clit, making your hips jerk. Then, he pressed your hips back firmly onto the mattress, gaining more and more control over your body.

It aroused you, being moved around and handled like you were. The anticipation of not knowing what he would do was similar to the anticipation experienced if one was blindfolded. But still, it send a darker thrill through you.  _A ghost was in the process of fucking you_.

Blunt fingers pushed into you, thrusting and moving in rhythm with the ghostly lips on your nipples. You could see them pebbling, a wet glister on your skin as the moonlight illuminated your room. Goosebumps spread as you wiggled and gasped. Nyx’s tongue moving lower and lower.

“Oh Astrals!” Your back bowed as he spread his fingers wide, lightning coursing through your veins as a broad tongue swept over your clit. Adding more thunder into your blood stream, your toes curling. You could see indentations on your skin, your folds moving, but there was nothing there. Nothing physically.

Your eyes blinked when you saw a flash of  _blue_ , such vivid blue that reminded you of the light that appeared when someone warped. “No need to call for them. Nyx is just fine. Or Lover…wouldn’t mind hearing either of those two words fall from those lovely lips of yours. Or see them wrapped around my cock, stretching so sweetly.” Who would have thought that the Hero of Insomnia was such a dirty flirt?

“You’re so wet against my fingers, so damn wet. Being fucked by a ghost. I worried for a moment you would run away screaming, but you’re submitting so nicely. You taste so good as well. Perky firm tits, sweet nectar on that pussy of yours. Fuck…what I would give to be alive right now.”

His voice dark, seductive sin. Arousing you. Enthralling and snaring you. “ _How?_ ” He chuckled against your lips, pressing sweet little kisses before sucking on your bottom lip. Your breasts bouncing a little bit as he tucked on your nipples. His tongue starting to draw patterns over your clit, sucking on the little nub. His fingers feeling so impossible thick and deep.

“This city, this place, it is a  _Thin Place_.” Your heart almost stopped at that news. “You know what that means, don’t you, love?” It means that the supernatural had a stronger foothold here. But you had send him away, right?  _Right_? “And as I said, I have unfinished business here. Your ritual gave me the chance to make a tear in the Veil wide enough for me to wiggle through and to do…. _this_.”

All sensations seized, knocking you off balance again, but then your whole world became focused on one  _burning_ , _intense_ , and  _all-consuming_  feeling. The blunt hot tip of his cock pushed, and then breached your entrance. With one shift thrust, he buried him into you till the hilt. Screaming loudly because of the overwhelming pressure inside of you, his thick girth parting your walls perfectly. But that wasn’t the only reason you screamed. No longer where you pleasured by an invisible entity.

Your eyes locked with warp-blue eyes. A face hewed from marble. Braids lining the sides of his face. White scars on the left side of his face, his left arm littered with scars as was his chest. Naked as the day he was born, and buried balls deep inside of you…. _Nyx Ulric_.

One would expect a devilish smirk, but the smile he had on his face was gentle almost. Reverently. “Hello, Y/N.” You did not know how he had become visible. If it had been by choice, or something else.  _Sex can create a powerful energy_. The words of a witchy friend of yours brushed your mind, but it was erased swiftly when the man started to roll his hips. His cock sliding in and out of you slowly, feeling so real and  _present_. He leaned down, fusing his lips with yours as his arms wrapped around your torso to hold you close.

Your own arms came around him, this time able to hold him, but you did not question it. You only wanted more. Needed more. Your hips rolling back against his as much as you could as he pressed his larger, muscular body firmly against yours. Breast cushioned against his chest, feeling the scars brush against your skin. Again, you did not care. Just moved with him in the sensual primal dance. Giving yourself to this long-gone hero.

Fingers twisted braids and locks around them, holding his face closer to yours. Legs entangled as the thrusts and rolls started to become harder and faster. The bed moving and creaking. Pants and grunts mixing into a sinful symphony. His cock swelled as the pressure in your womb increased.

Every inch of you was focused on him, every nerve tingling with sensations. Words you did not understand caressed your lips, filled your ears, filled your heart. “Nyx.” His chest vibrated. “Nyx…please.” He rumbled even more, his hips starting to lose their rhythm. You opened your eyes again, meeting his as he pulled back to look at you. He looked so  _real_ , so  _alive_.

Incorporeal fingers brushed against your skin again. Rubbing your clit as a pair of hands held down your hips again. Allowing him to pound into you harder and faster, his cock going into you so deep. Your eyes rolled back even though you struggled to keep looking at him. Not wanting to miss anything. Not wanting to miss his jaw clenching, his Adam’s apple bobbing.

The red flush on his cheeks. The shiver that rippled through him as you clenched your walls around him. So you managed to force your eyes back, kept them on him even though your breathing almost stopped. The pressure painful. You needed…oh fuck…yes oh fuck….

Screaming so loudly that you resembled a banshee, you came around him. Clenching and unclenching around the heavy shaft inside of you. Your skin burning as your senses overloaded - white filling your eyesight aside of the blue of his eyes. White noise filled your mind and ear for a split second as you almost passed out.

Nyx let out a mighty roar, “Y/N!” His hips stuttering against yours before pushing as firmly as he could against you, getting his cock as deep inside of you as he could. His member twitching and pushing against your spot, making your orgasm only more powerful as you clasped down on him. Not allowing him to pull out.

The orgasm rippled through you, your muscles spasming uncontrollably. Your throat becoming so dry as you tried to breath. Your lungs burning and hurting.  _But you felt so damn good_. Never had you felt so satisfied and relaxed. Your mind already shutting down as you had become overloaded. Fluttering your eyes open,  _when had they closed_ , you looked into the toothy-grinned face of Nyx. His fingers brushed against your curls, pushing them out of your face and behind your ear.

“Sssh, sleep…” No, you didn’t wish to sleep. If you went to sleep now, he would be gone. His unfinished business done now. Tenderness filled those warp-blue eyes, shaking his head as if he had heard your thoughts. Silly. He was a ghost. He couldn’t stay anyways.

“Stop thinking. Just rest. Enjoy the moment we shared together,” he murmured as he pressed kisses on the skin that he could reach. Your arms slipped down, falling onto the mattress. Sleep tugged harder and harder against you. Cool wetness brushed over you, and you struggled to open your eyes again. Nyx cleaned you up soft, several ghost hands having joined him in the task.

“Neat trick.” He flashed you a cheeky grin, wiggling his thick eyebrows as he covered your body with a blanket when he finished cleaning you. He laid down beside you, his hand resting over your belly.  _Still so visible._

“Sleep.” His lips brushed your cheekbone, and you curled on your side. Resting your hand between the two of you. He took your hand in his and just held it. “I will be watching over you, Y/N.”

On the whispers of that sweet promise, you drifted off into a deep slumber – your hand holding his as if it was a precious lifeline. And hoping, that when Dawn came…he wouldn’t be gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
